


【锤基PWP】雨  现代AU HE

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE





	1. Chapter 1

一

索尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德集团现任总裁，上周刚办完他父亲的葬礼。现正单手叉腰站在办公室的落地窗前，另一只手夹着一根烟。  
洛基·奥丁森，索尔的弟弟，准确地说是领养的弟弟，在刚进门的时候他的兄长就指了指桌子上的一叠文件：“你先看，看完再说。”  
索尔背对着他，气氛很不妙，洛基隐约也知道大概发生了什么。父亲的去世对索尔的打击很大，最近的心情都不是很好，所以最好不要惹他。但是他并不怕他的兄长，从小就不怕，所以他很自然地坐到桌子旁边拿起文件翻阅。

文件的内容虽然在他的预料之内，但是也没想到索尔调查得这么清楚，包括索尔22岁大学毕业那年他故意误导刚就业的索尔和来路不明的人签了商务合同，最终导致一个部门直接解散，索尔被奥丁送到学校继续读了三年硕士才让回家，这三年期间除了最低的生活费以外没有给予索尔任何金钱接济，也不让索尔回家。幸好索尔是个天性乐观的人，被惩罚之后没有一点埋怨，只是默默承担了所有责任，专心念完所有课程最后回到阿斯加德，而且得到了所有人的认可。  
索尔不知道洛基是故意搞他，所以也没有责怪他，但是自从那次事件以后洛基处处和索尔作对，索尔也不知道哪里得罪了他，总之两个人没法好好相处。索尔念完硕士回家以后洛基甚至搬了出去，期间不断地表示自己想离开阿斯加德，是他们的母亲出面相劝才作罢。

中间还有不少洛基暗中设计的陷阱，每次都给索尔带来一定的损失，大大小小加起来也不少。但那些都只是小打小闹，顶多也就是在哥哥生气的边缘作死试探，重头戏是最后一页的内容，清清楚楚罗列了洛基最近做的几件大事：1、奥丁昏迷住院期间偷偷拿着合同去医院偷奥丁的指印；2、把索尔和史塔克工业的合作方案盗窃给了敌对的齐塔瑞集团；3、顶着阿斯加德的头衔悄悄和地下黑拳集团合作。每一条后面都清清楚楚地写明了作案时间、参与人物、涉案金额和详细过程，每一条都证据确凿，无可抵赖。

洛基看完以后把文件往桌子上一扔，对窗前的索尔说：“所以哥哥你现在是要抓我去坐牢吗？我相信随便一条都能让我吃个几十年的牢饭，这些加起来的话我以后就可以永不见天日了。”  
索尔把烟头掐灭在旁边的烟灰缸里，没有转身，说：“你可以走了。”  
洛基没想到索尔会冒出这句话，可以走了？去哪儿？什么意思？  
“抱歉，哥哥，我不太明白你的意思，你让我看这些东西的意义是什么？先礼后兵？我觉得你不会蠢到念及兄弟情义给我透露情报让我跑路吧。”  
索尔捏了捏眉骨，坐到一边的沙发上：“这些事我都不会怪你，毕竟你是我弟弟。”  
“领养的不是吗？”  
索尔先是吃了一惊，但很快淡定下来：“你什么时候知道的。”  
“你上大学，我16岁那年。”  
“比我想象的要早，所以你慢慢开始和我作对？”  
洛基没有说话。  
索尔也没有想等他说什么，继续说自己的：“没有告诉你真相是我们的不对，没有预料到你会这么在意，你做这些事我也有一定责任，所以从今天起，你可以离开阿斯加德了。”  
“该不会我一出门就有一群警察来抓我吧。”  
“史塔克那边我已经打理好了，所有的损失我来承担，父亲临走前也说了不追究，那个地下黑拳集团的老大高天尊昨天也约我见了面，他很看好你，早就在挖你，那里也很适合你。”  
“哥哥你做事总是这么……让人惊叹。”洛基现在脑子里一团乱，他实在找不到什么好说的，只能随便乱敷衍几句。  
“抱歉，我以前太想把你留在身边，忽略了你个人的想法，你很优秀，无论在哪里都能闯出自己的天地，以前是我太狭隘，以为只有在阿斯加德才是你最好的归宿，现在你自由了，你可以去做你想做的任何事，去任何地方，你要是不想去高天尊那里，他要是纠缠你，你告诉我，我替你摆平。”  
“你……别太小看人了！我自己能摆平！”洛基只觉得有什么东西模糊了视野，他现在只想把索尔揍一顿。  
“你虽然离开了，但是你依然有阿斯加德百分之十五的股份，你依然是大股东，至于想怎么处置，你想好了告诉我就行。”

好了，完了，一切都结束了，既然索尔已经和他摊开说明了，那以后他也不好再在暗中对索尔做些什么，索尔真的会生气。

两人都沉默了很久，墙上的挂钟发出滴答滴答的声音，像是山涧里的水滴声，此时的办公室就像个冰冷的山洞，甚至能听见他们呼吸的回音。仿佛过了一个世纪，索尔有很多想说的，但是一下子也不知从何说起，洛基慢慢起身离开，走到门口时突然转过身，笑着说：“哥哥，我就要走了，不给我一个离别吻吗？”  
索尔是看着他走过去的，洛基说出这句话的时候他脸上没有任何表情，只是停顿了一会儿，然后慢慢起身走过来。索尔192的身高，常年在健身房运动使他比常人更加强壮，洛基身高不差，有188，但是在他面前还是显得很小一只。  
索尔只穿了件白衬衫，袖子撸到胳膊上面，露出结实的青筋暴露的手臂，没有打领带，扣子也解到了胸前，看起来性感极了，不过洛基刚进来的时候以为索尔这样是要和他打架。  
洛基从没这么紧张过，索尔走过来的时候他闻到了对方身上好闻的男士香水味道——听说有香水公司曾经找索尔代言，不知道是不是真的——索尔越来越近，像一堵墙把洛基困在门边，狭小的空间让洛基听到了自己的心跳声，洛基微微抬起了头，注视着那双蓝眼睛，索尔的一只手搭上了他的后颈，索尔真的会给自己一个吻吗？答案是否定的，索尔只是揽过洛基的腰把他抱在怀里。  
洛基犹豫着回抱了自己的兄长，兄长的胡须刺喇喇地在耳边有点痒，终究是兄弟啊。  
“弗丽嘉会很想念你，有时间就回来看看她。”  
“……好。”  
“来的时候提前说一声。”  
“知道了。”他就要走了，离开自己的兄长，带着自己对兄长的感情，这份背德有违伦常的感情只能被他深深埋藏在心里。他对兄长的爱，从少年时代破土而出，为了不让这颗小芽生长下去，他做了很多伤害他兄长的事，但是并没有用，这颗芽最终还是成长为了一颗参天大树，枝繁叶茂遮天蔽日。

两年后。

今天是和弗丽嘉约好的见面的日子，洛基下班以后提着刚买的酸奶蛋糕来了奥丁的别墅，但是家里没人，弗丽嘉打电话来说飞机晚点了，晚一个小时，让他等等。洛基为了能早点下班忙了一整天早就累了，索性就在客厅的沙发上先睡会儿，反正索尔今天不会回来。是的，每次洛基和弗丽嘉见面的日子索尔都不会在场，总会等很晚洛基走了才会回家。  
这一觉睡得很长，要不是外面打雷他可能还能再睡。  
墙上的时钟显示已经10点，弗丽嘉还没有回来，不会出什么事了吧，正想着门开了，洛基赶紧去迎接，可是没想到进来的是索尔，浑身都湿透了，头上还挂着几片树叶。  
俩人大眼瞪小眼对视了几秒，同时别开了目光。

原来弗丽嘉的航班飞到嘉城时嘉城刚好是雷暴天气无法停机，于是又飞回华纳去了，好在有海姆达尔和罗拉陪着，不用担心。索尔以为洛基知道，想着他已经走了所以就早早回来了，没想到洛基睡着了没看到消息。

“抱歉，我以为你早就回去了。”索尔洗完澡后从浴室出来，洛基正坐在他床上吃自己带来的酸奶蛋糕，他晚上没吃东西，饿坏了。  
洛基看着沐浴出来的兄长，只在腰间围了浴巾，肌肉线条完美得像古希腊时期的雕像。  
洛基吞了吞口水，说：“我想洗个澡。”  
“去吧。”索尔笑着伸手给他擦掉了嘴边的奶油，洛基赶紧抱着浴巾进了浴室。

兄弟二人围着浴巾在索尔的床上吃完了大半个蛋糕，外面的雨还是很大，门口的树倒了不少，索尔的车也被堵在外面，难怪进来的时候身上挂着树叶。  
“头发剪得不错。”洛基看着索尔的寸头，比起之前的长发也是性感得不行，整个人显得非常成熟利落，想必又有不少名媛为之疯狂了，他哥哥从小到大都是万众瞩目的明星，就算他离开阿斯加德的这两年也经常能在跳出的小广告窗口上看到他的新闻。  
“啊，太忙了没有时间打理，就剪短了，那个理发师还是你们萨卡退休的员工。”其实索尔这两年和萨卡一直有暗中联系，接头人就是那个老理发师，就是为了时时刻刻能有他弟弟的消息。

时间确实能冲淡很多东西，以前的隔阂和不愉快现在看起来都是可以忽略不计的东西，没有人会再去计较，索尔永远不会去记洛基的仇。但是冲淡痕迹的同时，很多东西也暴露了出来，就像刚成型的石雕，你要把上面的粉末打理干净才能最后看清这是个什么东西。两年的时间不短，足够让一个人想清楚一些事。

两个人都没有太多说的，洛基拿手机上网看最近的新闻，突然一条推送跳出来：阿斯加德总裁恋情告终！

“你和简·福斯特分手了？”洛基想也没想就问出来。  
“啊？这么快就上新闻了？”索尔表示他今天晚上才分的手，不得不感叹娱乐记者的情报还真是快啊。  
“还是今天晚上八点被甩的。”洛基心里有点高兴，看着自己的兄长出丑真是爽啊。  
“嘿！我们互甩的好吗！”  
“神秘男子和简·福斯特挽手离开酒店。”洛基一字一句读着新闻，“啧啧啧，全世界都知道你是被甩的那个。”  
索尔不再辩解，硬要这样说也可以，毕竟是简先说出分手的，他也知道洛基离开的这两年他对感情的事一点也不上心，天天扑在工作上，要不就是看弟弟在萨卡又搞什么，他和简的感情早就淡了很多，分手的时候还都互相赠送了礼物祝愿对方能早日找到另一半。

上网很快就会疲倦，都是八卦新闻，洛基把手机扔到了一边，晃眼间看到了索尔腰侧的疤痕，那是洛基8岁的时候拿小刀捅的，缝了7针，还有肩膀上的那条，是洛基16岁的时候捅的，缝了5针，想想自己当年真是太鲁莽了。  
洛基伸手去摸索尔肩膀上的疤痕，索尔的身体明显僵硬了一下，笑着说了句“你还记得？”洛基没有停下来，坐近了点继续往下，摸到腰侧的那条，然后就被索尔抓住手：“别闹，很痒。”

外面的雨还是很大，淅淅沥沥的声音没完没了，夹杂着雷声，这种情况下人的情绪会受到影响，会很低落，会很容易做出冲动的事，就像洛基现在，他抽出手，把手掌按到索尔的肩上，看着那双蓝色的眼睛，身体向前倾，然后歪过头，吻住了索尔的唇。 

眼泪从眼角流出来，对方没有回应这个吻。洛基有时候情愿索尔记恨自己，直接揍自己一顿也好，他最怕是这样，毫无反应，无论怎么伤害他都毫无反应。他大学的导师对他说过，爱的反义词不是恨，是没感觉。他现在完全站在了和爱相反的那一边了。  
洛基觉得自己太不争气了，居然哭了，有什么好哭的，金发大胸多的是，明天回萨卡就让高天尊给自己来一打月抛的金发大胸，不，周抛！

等眼泪流到嘴里，洛基也慢慢撑起身，低着头收回双手，准备挖个洞把脑袋埋进去先。  
就在洛基准备起身时索尔抢先一步把人按到了床上，洛基还没反应过来发生了什么，索尔就已经压下来吻他脸上的泪痕。洛基的脑子也像外面的闷雷那样炸了。男人确实是用下半身思考的动物，根本来不及思考什么，等清醒过来的时候两个人已经吻到难舍难分。

索尔的吻急切又霸道，舌头顶到洛基嘴里不让对方合拢，洛基毫不示弱地回应着。  
吻到洛基喘不过气索尔才放开那两片红肿的嘴唇，趁洛基歪过头呼吸的时候去舔对方的耳朵。洛基则任由自己的兄长像只饿狼一样从自己的脖子一路啃咬到锁骨。索尔咬住一边乳头的时候他不由自主地发出了一声轻哼，但他很快咬住嘴唇把声音吞了回去。这使得索尔更卖力地去吸那颗硬挺的肉粒，洛基双手抓住兄长的头发，喘着粗气挺起了胸脯。索尔玩够了一边很快就去玩另一边，一只手已经扯掉了洛基腰间的浴巾，洛基没穿内裤，赤条条的身体就这样暴露在空气中。  
一开始洛基还能想索尔是不是因为今天被甩了受刺激太大发疯，但是当对方握住他硬挺的分身的时候所有的理智都被抛到了九霄云外。左边的乳头还被索尔衔在嘴里，对方的另一只手大力撸动着自己早已湿润的阴茎。  
“啊……哈……”洛基终于忍不住叫出声来，索尔炽热的手掌严密地握住柱身上下移动，大拇指按在龟头上揉搓，很快洛基就有了射精的欲望，慢慢地挺起了腰，索尔看出了洛基的意思，加快手速，很快从马眼射出一股白浊，顺着他的手指流下来，有几滴射到了洛基自己的脸上。射完后的洛基大喘着气，双目失神地看着俯下身来舔自己脸上精液的索尔。  
舌头贴上脸颊的瞬间他叫出了声，高潮的余韵还在，身体敏感得不行，索尔伸手到旁边的蛋糕上挖了一坨奶油，拉起他的一条腿搭在臂弯里，就着刚刚的精液涂抹上他的后穴。冰凉的触感让他收紧了后穴，同时也吃进去不少奶油。索尔趴到他身上和他接吻，洛基毫无抵抗之力，只是用手撑住索尔的胸膛，任由对方的舌头在自己口腔里肆虐。这是他朝思暮想的哥哥，想了十几年的哥哥。  
中指刚进去，后穴一阵撕裂般的刺痛瞬间拉回了洛基不少理智，他嗖地一下子半撑起身子。  
索尔还以为他不想继续，但是洛基一边慢慢翻身趴到枕头上，一边撅起屁股，小声说：“进来。”洛基现在的脸红得快滴出血，天知道他是怎么说出这句羞耻到爆炸的话的。  
后穴的奶油因为身体的温度已经融化，穴口的嫩肉随着洛基的呼吸正急促地收缩着，等待异物的入侵。不一会儿洛基就感到一团湿软的东西划过后穴，巨大的羞耻感席卷上来，索尔居然做到这个地步，舌尖一开始是一下一下刮过穴口，等穴口都湿润了以后逐渐往里入侵，索尔的胡茬扎在臀肉上又刺又痒。  
“索尔……不要……”洛基实在受不了这般逗弄，只想自家兄长的大家伙赶紧进来。  
但索尔依然耐性十足，中指进去以后在里面寻找那个点，当碰到某处时洛基似乎夹得更紧了些，索尔知道找到地方了，于是开始用中指朝着那个地方慢慢戳刺，穴口开始收缩，每次都把手指吸进去更多并换来洛基的一阵阵呻吟，没弄几下洛基就瘫倒下去。  
此时穴口已经泥泞不堪，肠液正被一点一点的挤出来，索尔抽出手指，换上了自己胀痛多时的阴茎。前液加上流出的肠液，龟头很容易就进入了甬道，但是索尔的尺寸太大，洛基后面又是第一次，所以完全进去还是要花点时间。索尔在洛基的背上不停地亲吻啃咬，一只手搂在洛基的胸前揉搓那两个红肿的肉粒，然后掐着洛基的腰一点点地把分身埋入进去。  
后穴被完全塞满时两人都呼了一口气，洛基已经没有力气支撑自己，索尔把人捞起来双腿大开坐到自己腿上，坐下的瞬间又进去了一点。  
“啊……太深了……”洛基仰起了脖子。  
“刚刚是谁先勾引我的，嗯？”索尔沙哑性感的声音在耳边响起，大手抚摸上洛基光裸的脖子，轻轻挺动腰身，后穴紧得不行，索尔怕做太过弄伤了洛基，但是洛基仿佛一点都不难受，反而每次都很主动地迎合着往下坐。  
“这么想要？”索尔狠狠地捏了一把洛基的乳尖，“知道我是谁吗？”  
“哥哥……”洛基扭过头主动索吻，索尔毫不客气地接受，下身的动作也开始变得剧烈，粗大的阴茎每次进入都重重地蹭过那个点，触电的感觉从尾椎骨一直蔓延到头顶，一开始洛基还能断断续续地喊哥哥，到后面就只会尖叫了，甚至来不及吞口水，胸口很快就湿了一片。  
“啊……哥哥……啊……轻一点……”  
然而索尔根本不听他的，一股脑朝着那个要命的地方进攻，洛基叫得越惨他越来劲。索尔现在只想把他操射，让他下不了床。  
随着内壁紧紧地一收缩，洛基再次泄了出来，索尔感觉自己也快了，于是退出来，把怀里被操得神志不清的人翻过身来平躺好，自己跨坐到洛基身上，对着洛基的脸快速撸动了几下，白浆喷射出来，大部分都射到了洛基脸上。  
洛基双目半闭，白净的身体上全是吻痕和牙印，双乳肿得不行，脸上的白浊正慢慢流到脖子上，索尔在床头扯了几张纸巾给洛基擦干净脸，准备擦自己小兄弟的时候洛基突然撑起身来张嘴含住了它，一双碧绿的眼睛向上看着索尔，发现索尔惊讶的表情以后嘴角咧开笑了一下，然后仰面伸出舌头认真地舔食肉棒上残留的精液，仿佛小孩得到了喜欢的棒棒糖。  
这太舒服了，洛基的舌头温度较低，像条小蛇，时不时扫过马眼，时不时重重地吸几下那硕大的龟头。索尔知道他故意的，于是直接扣住了洛基的头，把性器抵入对方的喉咙，抽出，再顶入，连续好几个深喉让洛基差点呕出来，直到洛基眼角开始有泪光索尔才退出来。  
双唇被磨得红肿，来不及吞下的口水挂在嘴角，黑发凌乱地散在枕头上，那双湿漉漉的碧绿的眼睛正看着自己，索尔抬起弟弟两条长腿架到腰上，扶着被舔硬的性器再次抵上红艳的穴口。  
“夹好了，弟弟。”说完慢慢朝里顶入，第二次的进入顺利了很多，随着甬道被慢慢顶开，挂在索尔腰上的腿也越缠越紧，就像条蟒蛇，仿佛要绞死自己。  
“啊……你个……混蛋……”当索尔全部进入并全身压到洛基身上时洛基忍不住骂了一句，没想到索尔这么快又进来了。  
索尔的额头和他的额头贴在一起，下身开始抽动，洛基只能抓住对方的肩膀，淫液流个不停，囊袋拍打到臀部时发出响亮的水声，后穴已经完全被操开了，性器顺利地抽出又插入，洛基舒服得勾起了脚趾头，一点点在索尔的腰窝上蹭。“啊……索尔……”指甲在兄长的肩膀上留下一条条抓痕。  
“想要吗？”索尔一下下吻着他的唇。  
“想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“……射满我……”洛基已经顾不得什么羞耻了，他现在只想要他的兄长。  
洛基说完这句话就被抱了起来，面对面地坐在索尔腿上，性器顶到最里面，洛基浑身都绷紧了，仰着脖子尖叫起来。双手被反剪压在身后，屁股还被索尔的大手大力怕打着，洛基敢保证现在自己的屁股肉一定都红透了。  
“想要就自己动。”索尔一边揉捏着那饱满的臀肉一边在对方的锁骨上啃咬着。  
这他妈太羞耻了，要是清醒状态下的洛基肯定做不出来，但是现在的洛基早就沦陷在情欲之中，现在只想兄长的大家伙进入得更深，狠狠地贯穿占有自己。洛基咬着嘴唇往上起了下身，再慢慢坐下来，来回几次腰跨就已经酸得不行，但该死的索尔还是没动，只是拍打着自己屁股，不轻不重地吸着胸口的乳头。  
“叫出来。”索尔使劲挺了下腰。  
“啊……”这一下太刺激，后穴甚至又流出一股淫液，洛基一下子呻吟出来，随后夹紧了后穴，开始一上一下地扭起腰。  
“索尔……哥哥……”看着弟弟在自己的性器上迷乱地操着自己，索尔也忍不住了，使劲掐住弟弟的腰往下按，洛基只能用胸口蹭着兄长的脑袋，更加卖力地配合扭动。  
脑袋里像是炸开了烟花，灭顶的快感席卷了全身，洛基在疯狂的顶弄中不仅前面又释放了一次，这次只有透明的精水，后面也涌出了大股的热流，简直像女人的潮吹。  
释放以后索尔把他压到了床上，双腿被掰开成M型按到两边，洛基这时只会轻轻地哼着声，像只小猫，索尔就这样按着对方的双腿，快速抽插了几十下后全部射到了最深处，射精持续了好几秒，期间洛基像条蛇一样裹紧了身体里的性器不停地挺动腰部扭动着，直到滚烫的精液填满甬道时才平缓下来。  
索尔俯下身吻着自己的兄弟，亲够以后抱起对方去到浴室，他花两年的时间弄清楚了自己对洛基的感情，这回不想再让对方离开了。

洛基觉得自己要散架了，昨天那个荒谬的雷雨夜，他果然最讨厌打雷下雨。昨天到浴室清洗的时候自己忍不住又缠着索尔在浴缸做了一次，后来实在没力气了还是被按在洗漱台上，这次他是真的完全没有力气，就像个充气娃娃一样任由索尔怎么操他都没反应，只是期间屁股被掐得痛得不行的时候偶尔回应一下对方的亲吻。  
腰跨酸得不行，后面那个难以启齿的被使用过多次的地方还隐隐作痛，身上布满了红痕，不是亲的就是咬的，他没记错的话现在屁股应该也是红的，昨天在洗漱台上他的反应让索尔很不满意，下手特别重。这家伙是有什么特殊癖好吗？比如奸尸？

“醒了？”索尔没睁开眼睛，只是感到洛基的睫毛扫到了自己的肩窝。洛基没敢动，他还没准备好怎么面对现在的情况。这算……一夜情？和自己的兄弟？好吧领养的。  
洛基推开索尔的手臂，刚撑起半边身体就又被压了回去，索尔一句话没说就上来和他接吻，眼看又要擦枪走火，洛基急忙推开了对方。索尔愣了一下，很快又笑着在他额头上亲了一下，起身穿上睡袍出了卧室。

这算什么？不行，要问清楚，都到这一步了还有什么好藏着掖着的，大不了就是被甩咯，高天尊那里的金发大胸多的是，我现在就让他给我挑好，晚上亲自去收货。一边想着一边赌气性地给高天尊发了信息。这样就算待会儿被拒绝了也可以拿出来给索尔看看，他身边可不止一个金发大胸！

楼下索尔正在做早餐，简单的白面包、煎蛋、培根、果汁。虽然是简单的东西，但他居然会做了，两年前他可不会做这些，每天都是等劳拉做好，要不就是外面买现成的。

“快吃吧，你昨晚累坏了，最后声音都哑了。”  
要不要说得这么清楚，洛基一下子又红了脸，埋着头把面包和煎蛋一股脑往嘴里塞。  
“慢慢吃，都是你的。”索尔给他续上果汁，挨着他身边坐下。

索尔露出来的胸口上隐约还看得见几条抓痕，成色还很新鲜，是他昨晚抓的没错了，不知道下次会不会被绑起来。下次？什么下次？你都开始想下次了？洛基又一次骂自己的不争气。

洛基吃完东西，还在想怎么开口。  
“洛基。”索尔叫他。  
“嗯？”洛基转过头，瞬间就陷入一个缠绵的热吻中。  
“呜……嗯……索……”  
索尔的嘴里还有一股橙汁的味道，尝起来甜甜的，洛基感觉整个人都沉到了蜜里，这个吻结束的时候他才发现自己已经坐到了索尔腿上，俩人都气喘吁吁。   
“昨天……”索尔认真地看着洛基，拿拇指抚摸对方还泛着水光的嘴唇，“我……”  
索尔没说完洛基就起身准备走，果然还是不敢面对，万一索尔说昨晚只是一时冲动怎么办：“我要上班去了。”  
索尔冲上去把人推到墙边，两只手圈在旁边。  
“有话快说。”洛基知道自己推不开他的兄长。  
“我……昨晚我是认真的。”  
什么？不是一时冲动吗？洛基感觉什么东西涌上了胸口。  
“洛基，我用了两年的时间，我知道我以前是太迟钝没有注意到这些，但是你离开的这段时间我冷静地想清楚了很多事。”  
洛基抬起头示意他继续。  
“我喜欢你，不，我爱你。”  
洛基花了几秒钟才消化这句话的含义，眼泪涌了上来。  
“但是你又那么讨厌我，所以我这两年都没有勇气和你见面，昨天回家看到你的时候我太高兴了，我都要跪下来感谢上帝下这场雨。”  
“所以……你昨天也是认真的吗？”索尔小心翼翼地问出这句话，生怕自己搞错了什么。  
这下什么都不用担心了，阳光已经充满整个屋子，雷雨过后的第二天一般都会是个阳光明媚的好天气，洛基看着阳光里索尔的金发，那双蔚蓝的眼睛，说:“不是。”  
看到兄长失落的眼神后他双臂环上兄长的脖子，凑到兄长耳边说：“我是16岁那年开始认真的，我也爱你。”  
索尔也花了几秒钟来消化这句话，他慢慢睁大了眼睛，然后欢天喜地地把洛基抱起来转了个圈，停下来的时候又在洛基脸上亲了几口，二人幸福地抱在一起。

这时桌上的手机响了，像是信息。  
“可能是弗丽嘉，她说今天早上告诉我什么时候回来。”洛基说。  
索尔搂着新晋爱人走到桌边拿起手机，划开屏幕后立即跳出了几张图片，全是裸体的金发大胸男，全都肌肉发达，尤其某个部位。发件人是高天尊，洛基发现不对劲，赶紧去抢手机，但是索尔早先一步把人箍在怀里，另一只手向上翻着聊天记录。

洛基：给我找几个金发大胸男  
高天尊：哎呀你总算是想通了啊，不要你那个蠢哥哥了？  
洛基：别废话，我今晚就要看到货，记住，周抛！  
高天尊：要多少有多少！  
然后下面就是一系列的肌肉男全裸图片，还有高天尊的各种“污言秽语”。

这下完了，洛基感到身上的力道越来越大，索尔一定很生气。果然索尔看完聊天记录以后直接把手机扔到了不知道哪个地方，然后把洛基紧紧抱住。  
“金发大胸？还要周抛？你真是欲求不满啊弟弟。”  
“听我说，我可以解释。”洛基挣扎了几下，完全没有用，而且双脚已经慢慢离开了地面。  
“我昨天没有喂饱你吗？今晚就要看。”  
“误会，都是误会！你快放手！弗丽嘉今天要回来！”洛基的反抗毫无用处，索尔直接把他往肩上一抗，还撩开了睡袍的下摆，露出红通通的臀瓣，洛基下面没有穿内裤，不管上面还有紫红色的掐痕，索尔直接又是一个巴掌拍上去。  
洛基没有想到会在这里过夜所以根本没带换洗衣物，这下他“欲求不满恶意勾引兄长”是坐实了。  
在洛基“绝望”的呼喊中索尔用后脚踢关了卧室门，弗丽嘉的航班下午才到，他们还有很多时间，至于高天尊的金发大胸，管他呢。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

二

 

海姆达尔是个非常负责的管家，即使人在外面也时刻关心着家里的情况，昨天不是没回去吗？不知道家里有没有人，会不会有小偷之类的趁下雨就来光顾。  
候机的时间他用电脑打开了奥丁府邸的远程监控，这是他的职责，几十年来他一直尽忠职守，从来没有出过差错，他自己设计安装了整栋大宅的安全监控，只要有任何异动都能第一时间传到他那里。  
很好，这么大的雨根本没有小偷会来，索尔也安全到家了，只是车子被堵在外面，洛基没有像以前一样离开，居然和索尔睡一屋——他当然不可能在主人的卧室里安监控。不错，兄弟俩两年没见了，确实应该多交流交流培养下感情，待会儿要向弗丽嘉报告一下这个好消息。索尔做早餐的架势越来越好了，洛基也没有和他吵架，乖乖地吃了索尔做的早餐。接下来的画面差点闪瞎了海姆达尔的眼睛，当然，海大爷50多岁的人了什么大场面没见过，看到两兄弟激吻的画面除了让他太阳穴的血管突突突跳起来以外他没表现出任何不适，况且旁人是看不见他的血管跳动的。接下来怎么又打起来了，索尔扔了手机，把洛基扛着上了楼，会出人命的吧，此时海姆达尔已经在脑海里策划了无数种回去以后帮索尔毁尸灭迹的方法。在看到索尔掀起洛基睡袍的时候他啪地一声合上了电脑。同时也听到后面杯子破碎的声音，弗丽嘉站在他身后。

已经一个星期没有见到洛基了，索尔知道那天自己确实是做过了头，但他也是生气而已，谁让那个小骗子一门心思都放在捉弄他上面。  
无论发信息还是打电话对方都是敷衍几句。于是今天索尔打算亲自去一趟萨卡看看自己的小骗子到底在忙些什么。

萨卡是本地最大的一家娱乐场所，一层以上是五星级酒店，一层是餐厅和书吧，地下则是酒吧，就是打黑拳的场所。总负责人高天尊是出了名的黑白两道通吃，加上他还算讲点道义，不会做太伤天害理的事，所以混得风生水起。  
索尔换了牛仔裤加短袖T恤，结实紧致的肌肉把衣服撑得鼓鼓的，胡子没有剃干净，加上190+的身高，看起来确实就像个粗犷的民间拳击爱好者。   
“嘿帅哥，新来的吗？”一个火辣的兔女郎贴上来抱住他的胳膊。  
“啊……对……今天有什么好玩的吗？”  
“来得正是时候，这几天老板新进了一批大帅哥。”  
“我对男人可没有什么兴趣，有你这样的吗？”索尔的手顺着女郎的腰摸了一把。  
“待会儿下班了可以给我打电话。”兔女郎从胸衣里抽出一张名片插到索尔的裤兜里，顺便在他裆部摸了一把，随即露出惊讶的表情，“或者……现在我们也可以先去找个地方……”女郎直接挂到了他身上，一对丰满的乳房顶在他胸前，手已经滑进了索尔的T恤抚摸着他坚实的背肌和腰窝，眼前这个真是个极品，比高天尊找的那批花瓶好一万倍。  
“嘿！不用干活吗？”就在索尔要推开身上的人时一个黑皮肤的女人走过来拉开了二人。女郎吐了吐舌头走开了，索尔刚想说谢谢，没想到脖子上被贴上了一颗小金属扣。  
“这是什么？”  
“让你还乱跑。”黑皮肤女人按下手里的控制器开关，索尔只觉得一股强烈的电流穿过身体，接下来两眼一黑倒在了地上。

“女士们先生们！好戏马上开始！大家准备好了吗！”高天尊的3D影像出现在擂台中间，四周的人开始欢呼，口哨声、掌声、欢呼声快要掀翻屋顶。  
洛基和高天尊坐在单独修建出来的高空的玻璃看台，从这里可以看到擂台和整块大屏幕，以及所有观众。  
“今天的特别奖是我们的邪神洛基，赢的人除了丰厚的奖金以外今晚还能与洛基共进晚餐！”  
这时屏幕的镜头切到了玻璃看台内，洛基正一只手叉腰站在玻璃前，今天的主题是罗马角斗士，所以他穿了一身白色的……高叉连衣裙，不难看到那两条长腿外面裹着黑丝袜，上身是件布料少得可怜的坎肩，肩膀和背部几乎都露在外面。看到自己的影像出现在大屏幕上以后他抬起手中的酒杯向大家微笑示意。  
“战斗吧勇士们。”低沉性感的声音从洛基两片薄唇中出来，观众几乎要把嗓子喊破。  
高天尊很满意这个效果，不枉他花高价让洛基穿上那条裙子：“当然，输的勇士也不要气馁，你将和在你身上下注最多的那位客人共进晚餐。”  
这种无论输赢都有甜头的方法也就洛基想的出来，而且颇受顾客欢迎。

擂台上清一色的肌肉男，一个个不要命般地和对手搏斗，洛基没有多大兴趣，他只关心自己能从中赚多少钱，所以打了几场以后就斜靠在沙发上让旁边的比基尼女郎给他喂葡萄。

“最后一位选手，是来自北欧神话的雷神！不知道他能否打败场上这位已经三连胜的勇士？”

索尔庆幸黑皮肤女人给自己戴了面具，不然明天的头条就会是阿斯加德总裁打黑拳，运气再差点就是索尔奥丁森命丧黑拳擂台。  
不过他一定会赢的，这次要好好教训一下洛基那个小家伙。  
索尔被当成了新来的黑拳选手，醒来的时候就看到了今天比赛的宣传单，什和么洛基共进晚餐，再加上刚刚大屏幕上弟弟的那身打扮，索尔已经顾不得什么总裁不总裁了。

这位三连胜的选手确实很强，身高和体型都在索尔之上，光是看一眼就有很强的压迫感。观众的情绪高涨，不停地起哄催促二人尽快开战。  
这个时候要速战速决，不能给对方休息时间，拖久了对自己百害而无一利，加上打黑拳没有太多的规则，所以索尔还是有几分把握。  
裁判宣布开始后索尔就发动了攻击。  
此时的洛基已经完全躺进了沙发，看着天花板，听着外面一波又一波的欢呼身，他只想早点完结，搞不懂肌肉男打架到底有什么好看的。他把葡萄皮扔到桌上，张开嘴，但是等了很久都没有葡萄喂进来。他抬起头，给他喂葡萄的女郎手保持着剥葡萄的姿势一动不动，两只眼睛顶着外面的大屏，高天尊也站到了玻璃前看着外面，外面的欢呼声越来越热烈。  
发生了什么，这么激动？有外星人？  
洛基也起了好奇心，爬起来走到高天尊旁边。  
擂台上的三连胜已经半跪到了地上，雷神也猫着腰在不远的地方等待时机进攻。  
慢着，这个雷神，怎么有点熟悉，虽然看不见脸，但是这身高，那身完美的肌肉，那一连串肢体动作，甚至一些小动作，都非常像索尔！洛基吞了吞口水。  
三连胜明显也不想给雷神喘气的时间，他想用压倒性的体重优势一下子把对手干倒让对手再也爬不起来，于是他撑起身体朝索尔扑去，雷神猫在一个死角里，眼看着无处可逃，大家以为他是要放弃了，没想到在三连胜的身体扑过来时，雷神做出了一个所有人都想不到的动作。他原地跳起，像只敏捷的豹子般攀上了三连胜的肩膀，撑着对手的肩膀把身体翻到了对方背上，整个动作行云流水一气呵成，观众们的欢呼声简直要穿破耳膜，洛基已经看呆了，高天尊半张着嘴巴。跳上三连胜的背以后不带任何喘息时间直接一个锁喉狠狠地把三连胜摔到了地上。  
真他妈……性感！  
“雷神！雷神！雷神！”  
在场的人都被雷神那一套动作征服了，都在对他吹口哨。  
裁判举起雷神的手，雷神朝玻璃看台望了一眼。就这一眼洛基瞬间软了腿，那双眼睛，可不就是他哥哥？

比赛完了以后高天尊就急匆匆地去见这位新来的拳手，简直是捡到宝了。  
当他看到摘下面具的索尔时候噗地一声笑了出来，虽然很失望吧，但是阿斯加德的总裁来给自己打黑拳，这是一件多么有意思的事，录像都能卖不少钱呢。于是他转头告诉手下：“那个……新来的瓦尔基里，这个月工资加倍。”

洛基匆匆换下衣服准备逃走，索尔已经看到他了，谁知道被抓住了会被怎么样。可惜他还是迟了一步。本来高天尊的手下就怕他跑路一直拦着他不让他离开，纠缠了好半天，当他拉开房门的时候索尔已经在门口了。

洛基耸耸肩，露出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的笑容：“嗨，哥哥，好巧。”  
眼前的人已经换下了那身连衣裙，现在是一身黑西装，索尔眉头一皱，抓住对方的衣领就把人推进了屋。  
这间屋子是洛基在萨卡独有的房间，总统套房的规格。  
“怎么，你们萨卡的老板居然不守信用的吗？说好的共进晚餐呢？”索尔一步步逼近。  
洛基抬起双手挡在面前：“吃！现在就吃！我去拿菜单。”  
索尔把人拉回来箍在怀里，一只手不安分地伸进衣摆，咬着洛基的耳根说：“知道是我就想跑，如果是别人你就要穿成那样来接客了？”  
洛基后悔死了：“那只是个临场的包装效果，怎么可能真的穿来。”  
索尔不说话，把他的衬衣从裤腰里抽出来，伸手进去抚摸他的背。  
“喂！放开，不是吃晚餐吗？”洛基推了推索尔。  
“有男朋友的人还出来陪别的男人吃饭，弟弟你就不能有一天不让我操心的。”索尔另一只手开始去解他的皮带。  
洛基慌了，这太羞耻了，不能让索尔看见，于是他抓住索尔的手：“吃饭而已，又不会少块肉。”  
“那些人可不会只吃饭。”索尔脱掉了他的西装，衬衫也扯到了手肘处。  
后脑被大手托着，腰被紧紧揽住，洛基整个人极度后仰，任由索尔在他光洁的脖子上细吻。  
“真的……只有这一次，以后再也不……啊……”索尔咬住了一颗乳头，在索尔的爱抚下洛基已经软了一半，现在只能紧紧抱着对方的头不让自己摔倒。   
索尔不久便停了下来，坐到床边张开双腿，用低沉的声音说到：“好好慰问你的冠军吧弟弟。”  
洛基拒绝不了兄长的要求，刚刚在看台看到索尔擂台上的表现时他就已经硬了，于是毫不犹豫地跪了下去，解开索尔的皮带，拉下拉链，从内裤里掏出那个同样硬邦邦的大家伙。阴茎完全立起，尺寸大得吓人，手握上去的时候明显能感受到跳动的血管，硕大的柱头上有一颗晶莹的水珠，洛基用拇指润开水珠，开始慢慢撸动。  
“不要偷懒弟弟。”  
洛基吞了吞口水，张嘴含了进去，咸腥的味道在嘴里划化开，舌头裹上龟头，索尔舒服得长长地呼了口气，同时洛基也感到口里的巨物又大了一圈。 索尔一只手按上了洛基的后脑，一次次地把他的嘴撞到下腹，洛基艰难地咽下分泌过多的口水，同时也把阴茎吞得更深，在最后的几次冲撞里索尔突然释放出来，浓稠的精液全部进了洛基的喉咙，一滴都没浪费，然而索尔还没有满足，使劲在洛基口里研磨着舒缓刚刚的高潮，洛基的下颚早就酸的不行，再加上吞了大量的精液，现在已经合不拢嘴，只能轻轻含着索尔的老二喘气。索尔缓过来以后低头看了看自己的弟弟，白衬衫已经不见了，口水正从嘴角流出来，那双绿色的眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，索尔伸手拍了拍那潮红的脸颊，眼泪就从发红的眼角掉出来，整个人看起来可怜极了。索尔踢掉自己的裤子把人拉起来按到床上，低头含住洛基红肿的双唇，一只手向下去解对方的皮带，没想到洛基像想起什么似的又抓住了索尔的手，不过双方力量实在悬殊，洛基的阻拦完全没有效果。  
几番挣扎下索尔直接撕开了西装裤，洛基羞耻得拿手臂遮住了脸，索尔的眼神也更热烈起来。原来他跑得太匆忙，只脱了连衣裙，但是长筒吊带丝袜还没来得及换，更羞耻的是他还穿的黑色丁字裤。  
看了几秒，索尔终于回过神来：“弟弟，你的吊带袜扣子扣错了。”  
“我他妈又没穿过。”  
“穿成这样陪别的男人吃饭很危险的你不知道吗？”索尔说着抬起了他的一条腿，把头埋到大腿根处轻轻咬了一口，然后慢慢褪下丝袜，吻着逐渐露出的皮肤，最后含住那圆润的脚趾，“弟弟你不知道你这样有多辣。”  
“哥哥……你的癖好还真是……特殊啊……”脚趾头的疼痛感让他想把脚收回来。  
索尔咬够了以后让洛基把脚收回去，拿起旁边脱下来的丝袜把洛基的双手捆在了床头。  
完了，真的被绑起来了，这感觉一点都不好：“索尔奥丁森你个变态！放开我！”洛基吼到。  
索尔没有管他，勾起丁字裤中间的那条带子，手指顺着带子滑倒后面，后面的布料已经湿透了。  
索尔二话不说把人翻过去，洛基的手还被绑在床头，现在只能用手肘撑住身体。这个姿势实在……太下流了，简直就像他们酒吧的妓女，高抬着屁股迎接自己的恩客。  
眼前的情景简直要让索尔发疯，洛基因为体质不是很容易练肌肉而选择了塑型效果更好的瑜伽，所以他的身体没有一丝赘肉，每一块肌肉的线条都柔和而又美妙，现在因为趴着，后背的两道蝴蝶骨凸显出来，后腰有两个小小的腰窝。因为平时不爱晒太阳，全身的皮肤都白得不像话，而现在丁字裤和吊带袜的黑色布料更是把皮肤衬得无比晃眼，关键一条腿的丝袜已经褪去，但是另一条的还在。  
看着洛基白花花的屁股，黑带子下面是艳红的小穴，索尔继续拉扯那条带子慢慢摩擦后穴，穴口的收缩幅度大起来，洛基也开始发出呜咽声，不由自主地抬高了屁股，轻轻地晃动着。  
索尔扯掉丁字裤，慢慢把中指推进还很紧致的穴口，灼热的内部紧紧地吸附着指尖，索尔慢慢抽出一点，又再推进，直到找到那块凸起的软肉。  
洛基的双腿一下子颤抖起来，潜意识地想夹紧双腿但是使不上力气，索尔继续按压着那个点，洛基开始发出享受的呻吟声，穴口里慢慢开始有液体流出，顺着大腿流到床单上。  
“这么快就湿成这样，看来用手就能满足你。”  
不够，当然不够，洛基现在难受得要命，一开始还有快感，但是食髓知味的他现在需要更大的东西，比如他哥哥的老二进来填满他。  
“不，哥哥，进来。”  
“嗯？”索尔坏心眼地插入第二根手指，“进来了。”  
“不要这个……要……要你的……”  
“要什么？”索尔像着那个地方又是狠狠地一下。  
洛基把头埋进了枕头，“要你的老二。”  
“弟弟，你现在的样子比下面那些应召女郎还要淫荡。”索尔抽出手指，把刚刚从玄关柜子上顺来的顺滑液淋到洛基屁股上，然后扶着自己再次硬起的阴茎对着穴口直接捅了进去。  
敏感点被重重地划过，洛基爽得尖叫起来，虽然有了润滑液，但是索尔的家伙实在太大了，洛基经验不多，一下子卡得二人都不敢有太大的动作。  
“洛基，你太紧了……放松点……”索尔差点被夹射了，深呼吸了几下稳住，在洛基雪白的屁股上拍了几下。  
“你……希望我是松的吗？”洛基从刚刚的快感中缓过来，不忘顶几句，“我明天就去找人练习练习。”  
三天不打上房揭瓦了。  
索尔一下子就联想到洛基这个样子躺下别人——比如刚刚场上的那几个三连胜肌肉男——呻吟承欢的样子，心里冒起一团无名火，于是使劲掐住洛基的窄腰，抽出自己的老二，然后狠狠定了进去。洛基几乎腰跳起来，疼痛感和快感在在全身蔓延开来，他一下子竟不知道到底要做什么表情。  
“好痛……滚……滚开！”  
索尔内心起了一阵征服的快意，于是把洛基的上半身压低，捏着对方的脚腕把人的两腿分得更开，然后继续捏着对方的腰开始冲撞。  
双腿分得太开这下毫无反抗之力，疼痛感很快被快感代替，后穴每次被顶入，洛基都自动地抬高屁股送上去。  
“啊……啊……哥哥……好厉害……”  
索尔满意地看着洛基现在的样子，后穴紧紧地绞住自己的阴茎，每次出来都带出一点粉红的嫩肉，然后又被自己的弟弟使劲吸入，淫液流个不停，刚刚的润滑根本就是多余的，洛基想要他想得发疯，程度超乎想象。  
索尔整个人趴到洛基的背上，下面在后穴里对着敏感点使劲研磨，洛基难受得大喘气。  
“不要……哥哥……好难受……快给我……”  
“叫老公。”索尔也快到了，手绕到洛基胸前去捏那两个点。  
“……”洛基不说话。  
索尔张口在对方的后颈咬了一口，洛基疼得哭起来。索尔加重了研磨的力道，一只手伸到下面捏住洛基阴茎的根部。  
“啊！！……老……老公……”洛基实在受不了了。  
索尔瞬间放开手，一股灼热的精液瞬间喷出，床单上到处都是。洛基射了以后索尔继续把人按低，掐着两块圆润的臀肉大力抽插，囊袋把穴口周围的皮肤都打红了，索尔终于在最后几次深顶中释放出来，精液填满了甬道，退出来的时候还带出了一点。

射完以后索尔才想起床单上的精液，于是把弟弟搂起来，果然胸口上都沾满了。洛基累得不行，解开床头的丝袜发现他的手腕上一圈圈都是勒痕。这下不洗不行了。索尔抱着洛基进了浴室。

索尔抱着洛基站在喷头下，洛基恢复过来后推开索尔，自己清洗身体。  
“说点正事。”索尔靠着墙看着洛基。  
“嗯，你说。”洛基擦着胸口，仿佛上面还有精液。  
“什么时候告诉弗丽嘉？”  
洛基愣住了，他还没有想到这个问题，一时也不知道怎么回答，只是把手伸到后面，掰开穴口让他兄长的子孙们出来。索尔看着眼前的情景，不由得又开始心猿意马。  
“我不是逼你，你什么时候相好了告诉我就行。”索尔慢慢靠上去，把洛基圈在墙里。  
洛基和弗丽嘉的感情很好，但是现在他也不太确定到底该不该告诉弗丽嘉，索尔本来应该找个门当户对的女人，然后生一堆孩子让弗丽嘉安享天伦，但是和他在一起的话这一切都成了泡影，他甚至怀疑该不该和索尔继续下去。  
“我是认真的，以后没有孩子也无所谓，我只想余生都和你在一起。”索尔捏住洛基的下巴抬起他的头。  
洛基抬起头的时候刚好也撞进了索尔的眼睛，索尔满眼的期待，他不怀疑索尔对他的爱，但是他不敢奢求弗丽嘉也能给他同样的爱。  
索尔看出了对方的焦虑，把洛基的手抓起放到胸前，搂过对方的腰，轻声说：“相信我。”然后吻上了洛基的唇。  
这个吻缠绵又悠长，洛基扑在索尔怀里热情地回应着，啧啧的接吻声在浴室里无比响亮，洛基的唇像布丁一样，仿佛带有特有的香甜，索尔轻轻吮住又放开，然后洛基的舌尖探入了索尔的口腔，索尔伸出舌头与对方缠在一起。二人此刻的想法都是：好想把对方吃到肚子里。  
索尔再次进入的时候洛基没有反抗，而是自动将双腿缠到对方坚实的腰上，这次性爱也和刚刚的吻一样温柔，索尔抬着洛基的屁股稳稳地把人压在墙上慢慢地抽插，二人一直没有离开过对方的唇，像两条离开水的鱼，不停地从对方口里吸取空气。  
索尔没有忘记照顾弟弟，每次都会蹭过敏感点，被吻封住嘴的洛基只能发出小猫般的呜呜声。气氛情色又暧昧。  
浴室喷头细细的水声像极了那个雷雨夜的雨声，但是又极端的温柔，洛基不知道他们以后会怎样，但是起码现在是在一起的，春宵苦短也罢，他现在拥有自己的爱，对方也全心全意地爱着自己。想着想着自己也陷入了一种难以言说的情绪中，索尔宽厚结实的后背、托着自己屁股的有力的双臂和在自己身体里驰骋的火热的阴茎，无一不给洛基带来相当满足的安全感，不管了，天大的事索尔自己扛着先。

早上五点的时候索尔醒来定了早餐，挂完电话后躺回被窝里，洛基就贴上来，很不满兄长这么早就要走。  
“五点半吃早餐，总裁大人您还真是忙啊。”洛基的头埋在索尔胸口里所以声音听起来瓮声瓮气的。  
索尔一只手玩着洛基后脑勺的头发一只手抚摸着对方的细腰：“今天早上有三份报表要看，九点就要反馈给范达尔，不然希芙会拆了我的办公室。”  
“我们什么时候有时间和弗丽嘉一起吃个饭吧。”  
“说到弗丽嘉，她这几天天天早出晚归，也不告诉我去哪儿，海姆达尔和劳拉也什么都不说。”  
“可能她的朋友们有什么事吧，大人们都是神神秘秘的。”  
“但愿吧……嘿嘿嘿你干嘛，很痛！”  
洛基在索尔的胸口咬了一口，留下了一排红红的牙印，咬完以后就搂着索尔的腰，睁着那双无辜的绿眼睛用下巴在对兄长胸口蹭来蹭去。  
索尔能怎么办，当然是原谅他，于是托着对方的脸在那两片薄唇上狠狠亲了几下。

 

“夫人……这是？”  
“这是大小姐，海拉。”  
海姆达尔觉得自己可能年纪大了听力出了点问题，于是重复一遍：“大小姐？”  
“对，她是索尔的姐姐。”弗丽嘉把手里的婴儿交给劳拉，向海姆达尔讲述了三十多年前的事。  
那时候弗丽嘉和奥丁结婚已经很多年，但是一直没有怀孕，于是二人去做了试管婴儿，几次失败后居然成功了，但是恰好又迎来了阿斯加德集团内部和外部的巨大变动，那时候根本没有时间去照顾一个孩子，所以就将胚胎冷冻了。那次的集团变动非常严重，甚至波及了外地的好几个集团，等一切都解决完安定下来的时候已经过了三年多，弗丽嘉还怀上了索尔，又过了两年他们捡到了洛基，所以这颗冷冻的胚胎一直没有取出。  
后来奥丁和弗丽嘉觉定等老了以后给索尔和洛基一个惊喜，可惜奥丁没有等到这天。

“海姆达尔，下周我带海拉回家，你把索尔和洛基都叫上，我们一起吃个饭。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

海拉·奥丁森，阿斯加德前任总裁奥丁的长女，今年5岁，她长得一点也不像奥丁，倒是继承了她母亲的美貌。每次一家人出去玩大家都以为她是洛基的孩子，她和洛基反而更像，一头黑发，眼珠也有点暗绿。

“我亲爱的母亲，她是你的女儿我不否认，但是您确定是和我老爹生的？”

“没关系的弗丽嘉，奥丁老爹会原谅你的，任何人年轻的时候都会犯点错，大家都理解，何况老爹已经死了不是吗？”

面对两个儿子的调笑弗丽嘉笑而不语，她知道他们是开玩笑，所以任由海姆达尔和罗拉愤怒地职责两位少爷大逆不道。

 

洛基现在正在花园里帮弗丽嘉打理刚种下的鸢尾花，烈日当头，看起来今晚又要下雨了。

“真不应该这个时候移植新花苗的，这几天老是下大雨。”弗丽嘉气馁道，有好几株幼苗都已经完全死了。

“没关系，我已经让海姆达尔去联系看能不能做个大棚了。”洛基擦了把头上的汗，把死掉的花苗都捡出来，“弗丽嘉你去休息一下，我马上就弄完了，你会中暑的。”

“哎，好吧。”弗丽嘉提着裙子走出去，劳拉已经在旁边的凉伞下备好了茶点。

另一边的太阳花倒是长得非常好，洛基很喜欢那堆太阳花，因为像索尔。

 

“索尔怎么还不回来，这都几点了。”

“快了吧，别着急。”

洛基话音刚落就听到了熟悉的喇叭声，车子在大门口停了但是没有开进来，一个金发男人先下了车，随后一个黑发女人牵着海拉下了车。

“范达尔？希芙？”洛基在围裙上擦干净手，上去迎接。

 

“嗨，夫人，洛基。”范达尔拖着海拉的行李箱，绅士地朝弗丽嘉行了礼，进门后海拉就挣脱希芙的手直接向洛基扑来。

“下午好，那么……索尔呢？”弗丽嘉问。

“公司临时有事，必须他亲自去一趟，今天可能回不来了，他让我们转告一声今天不用等他了。”范达尔把行李箱交给劳拉。

“索尔是个大笨蛋！”海拉搂着洛基的脖子。

“对！不和他玩！”洛基抱着海拉开心地说。

“那我们先回去了，公司还有一大堆事要处理，索尔一个人会疯的。”希芙看了看手表，“抱歉，中途出了别的公司来抢单子。”

洛基这时才发现二人的精神不是很好，范达尔满脸的胡茬，希芙的黑眼圈明显得粉底都遮不住。

“去吧，这几天辛苦你们了。”弗丽嘉温和地说。

 

送走了范达尔和希芙，二人开始和海拉聊起在夏令营遇到的事。

“海拉这次又有交到新朋友吗？”弗丽嘉用手帕帮海拉擦脸上的汗。

“有！他叫芬尼尔，是个金头发的男孩。”

“哇哦，这可真棒。”

“昨天有人欺负他，我帮他把那些小孩都打跑了。”

“哇哦！海拉真厉害。”洛基开心地捏住海拉的小脸。

“可是今天老师告诉了索尔，说要我道歉。”

“那索尔让你道歉了？”

“没有，索尔自己去道歉了，但是车上跟我说不能随便打人。可是芬尼尔是我的朋友，我不能看到他被欺负却不管。”

“……额。”洛基和弗丽嘉一下子都不知道该怎么教育这个孩子，他俩一直都是扮白脸，只有索尔是黑脸的角色。

 

晚上吃完饭，三人一起看了电视节目，弗丽嘉就带着海拉上楼睡觉去了，洛基在客厅看报纸，然后看书，最后看电影，其实他就是想等索尔回来，阿斯加德最近的这个项目很不好谈，索尔已经带着团队连续加了一个月班，一个星期没有回来了，洛基也没指望能等到，所以12点的时候他也去睡了。

 

洛基梦见自己在一个森林里，被一群野兽追赶，他不停地跑，跑啊跑，最后踩进了一片沼泽地，半边身体很快陷进淤泥里，他奋力挣扎，可是并没有任何作用，身体越陷越深，乌黑的淤泥从四面八方涌过来，慢慢包裹住全身，直到四肢完全动弹不得，最后呼吸也困难起来。洛基感觉自己要死了，心口像有一块大石头，想推开但是手脚都被紧紧束缚住。

“呼！”洛基睁开了眼睛，是梦，但是身体确实动不了，洛基不用回头就知道是索尔回来了。

床头的闹钟显示是早上五点，外面窗台上滴滴答答地滴着雨，索尔四手四脚地抱着他，脑袋紧紧埋在自己的后颈。难怪会做那样的梦。

洛基转过身半坐起来，这个动静不小，因为索尔抱得实在太紧，索尔皱着眉头嘟哝了几句，随后就被自己的弟弟搂进怀里，还在他背上轻轻拍了几下，像是在安抚他快快入睡。

索尔平静下来，洛基一只手枕在哥哥脑袋下，一只手轻轻地缕着兄长的金发，一周不见，头发和胡子都长长了不少，看来这阵子是真的忙得够呛，连打理的时间都没有。

 

五年前弗丽嘉很平静地接受了他俩的事，并且表示已经有海拉了，没有精力也没有兴趣再要什么孩子，他俩想怎么过都行，但是要一家人住在一起。

洛基很少会过问阿斯加德的事，索尔在公司的管理上面游刃有余，但是现在这个状况让洛基不禁有些多想，他很少见索尔累成这样，难道是生意谈失败了？不过一笔生意而已，商场上面输赢是很正常的事，退一万步讲，就算真的把阿斯加德输了，以他现在在萨卡的地位也能轻轻松松养活这一大家子，所以根本不用担心什么，实在不行还能让索尔去打黑拳呀。想到这里洛基自己都忍不住笑起来，怎么就脑补了这么多，不过他也想起了索尔第一次去萨卡看他的那次，简直……

想着想着的时候索尔的手开始抚上洛基的大腿后面，隔着睡袍揉捏着大腿和屁股链接的部位。

“抱歉，吵醒你了？”洛基拉回思绪，给索尔掖了掖被子。

索尔一言不发，甚至没睁开眼睛，手上的动作也没停下，转而从睡袍下摆探入，伸到内裤里面把玩那两团丰满的臀肉。

已经以伴侣的模式相处了五年，洛基当然知道索尔这个时候的想法，他甚至自动抽掉了睡袍的腰带，让索尔的手更方便地玩弄他身体的任何部位。先是屁股，那是洛基浑身上下肉最多的地方，臀肉浑圆紧实，每次做爱的时候索尔都喜欢使劲拍打它们，直到打得整体通红，像个大桃子。然后是腰，索尔发誓他见过的无论男人女人的腰，都比不上他弟弟的，洛基的腰部柔韧有力，线条从臀部上方收紧，后面的两个腰窝简直是为索尔而存在，每次握住洛基的腰从后面进入的时候两只大拇指刚好卡在那里。

索尔抚过腰窝的时候洛基轻轻颤抖了一下，不听话的大手继续向上，到达背后的蝴蝶骨，然后回到胸前捏住已经硬挺的红乳。

“想你了。”索尔的声音沙哑得不像话。算起来他们也有一个多星期没见了，洛基也很想他，只是这时身体的欲望已经被挑起，他想不出怎么回答，只是轻轻地嗯了一声。索尔随即抬起头来含住了另一边的乳头，洛基闭上眼睛发出一小声呻吟。

牙齿轻轻地叼起乳尖，舌尖在里面快速地扫动，仿佛有一股电流从乳头蔓延到胸口，直冲大脑，洛基揉着索尔的脑袋仰起了脖子，白皙光洁的肌肤一览无余，索尔放开红肿的乳头，向下扯住洛基的头发，低头在修长的脖子上浅吻着。酥痒的感觉从落吻的每一处蔓延开来，虽然是很轻柔的爱抚，但却像是羽毛尖细细地扫在心头，身体里隔着一团火，想要爆发出来但还是缺那么一口气。

“不要……索尔……啊……”索尔的舌头舔过喉结，洛基难受极了，只想把这个在自己身上乱点火的家伙推开，可是浑身酥麻的他使不上力气，两只乱扑的手在索尔看来根本是欲拒还迎，而且睡衣也被弄垮了，露出两边光滑的肩膀。

索尔把人按回床里，抓住两只乱扑腾的手压在两边，俯身堵住那张诱人的嘴。

“嗯……”嘴唇被重重地吸住，像是要把自己吃掉，洛基很快就被吻得喘不过气来，当他觉得快要窒息时索尔的舌头顶了进来。洛基一边喘气一边伸出舌头与对方共舞，两人的口水一直流到枕头上。

索尔的吻慢慢缓下来，但是洛基却已经被挑逗得欲火焚身，两条腿不知不觉间已经缠到了索尔腰上。

“哥哥，我要……”带着哭腔的请求传到索尔耳朵里，索尔也忍不住了，伸手去脱洛基的内裤，手伸进去的时候里面已经湿了一片，还没射，但是股缝里一片湿滑。

“我不在的时候你就不会自己解决一下，都饥渴成这样了？”

“不……我只要你……我要你……哥哥……”

索尔裤子都懒得脱，把旁边的枕头垫到洛基屁股下面，拉开拉链掏出胀痛的阴茎直接往洛基的后穴送。

后穴真的是湿得可以，龟头碰上去的时候直接滑开了，索尔骂了一声，只好先把把洛基的两条腿按到两边，红艳艳湿漉漉的穴口暴露出来，它正不断地吐露着汁水迫不及待地等待被占有。龟头顶上去的时候就被小穴吸住了，索尔闷哼了一声，直接一下子捅到底，甬道瞬间被满满地占据，洛基发出一阵腻人的尖叫。幸好这间屋子在他们在一起以后就加强了隔音，不然这一声要惊醒所有人了。

“啊……啊……”洛基还没从刚刚的刺激中缓过来，索尔就已经快速地挺起了腰。

“慢点……嗯……”

索尔根本不听，还把洛基的两条长腿架到了肩上，洛基别过头咬住自己的手背，他发出的呻吟声实在太可耻了。

“啪！啪！……”索尔的大掌落到洛基圆润的屁股上，刺激得洛基手背都咬不住了，淫荡的呻吟声再也止不住。

已经熟知伴侣身体的每个敏感点，索尔加快了冲刺速度，每次都顶到那里，刚晨起的人本来就很激动，被重重顶了几下后洛基就颤抖着释放出来，在索尔的挺弄下浓稠的精液甩得到处都是，高潮过后洛基也感到一股灼热的液体在后穴里蔓延开，他整个人都弓起身来，二人都重重地呼出了一口气。真的是太久没做了，洛基觉得肠道被被撑得满满的，随着索尔最后慢慢地研磨精液正一点点地从穴口溢出来。

“你……你又没戴套！”高潮的余韵过去后洛基认命般地仰着头喘气，伸手去推那颗贴在自己胸口上的大脑袋。

 

“海拉说你今天训斥她了。”

“嗯……她老是爱和同学们打架。”索尔脱掉衣服和裤子钻进被窝。

“小孩子打架不是很正常的吗？想想你小时候。”洛基靠到索尔手臂上。

“那不一样，海拉的性格简直就是和当年的老爹一个模子印出来的，不好好引导的话长大了很难办。”

“我们家就她一个小公主，别太严厉了，女儿娇纵一点没事。”

“我娇纵你一个就够了。”索尔把头埋到洛基的肩窝里狠狠吸了一口那里的肉。

“嘶……”钝痛让洛基倒吸了口气，“你真是……”

“你信不信，要是她是正常出生而且和我们一起长大的，仗着大姐的身份，现在她能随时捏爆我的脑袋。”索尔单手撑着头看着洛基，一只手去捏洛基红肿的乳头。

“那我们应该在她懂事的时候告诉她她是我们的女儿，弗丽嘉其实是她的奶奶。”

“她昨天还问我‘洛基能给我生个妹妹吗？‘”索尔边说着边分开洛基的双腿，一条大腿挤了进去。

“哈……然后呢？你怎么说的？给她上了性教育课吗？”洛基伸出手指在索尔的胸肌上画着圈。

“让希芙给她上的，我只对你的性比较熟悉。”索尔一边说着一边俯身搂住洛基，一翻身躺下，洛基成了跪趴在他身上的姿势。

双手撑在兄长健硕的胸肌上，洛基抬起屁股用股缝磨蹭着兄长再次硬起的肉棒。

“我让海姆达尔在院子里做一个大棚，今天要给我看图纸。”

“你决定就好。”索尔的手指慢慢探入洛基后穴，轻轻搅动了几下，抠出少许精液，这些精液即刻被涂抹在穴口周围。

“所以，我要起床准备……啊……”

索尔插入了两根手指，带出更多的精液，突然收到刺激的穴口一下子收缩起来，索尔拍拍身上人的屁股：“吃饱再去，刚喂给你的都流出来了。”

刚使用的小穴不需要太多的扩张和润滑，洛基扶着哥哥的阴茎，在穴口磨蹭了几下就被索尔捏住腰按了下来，酥麻感瞬间从后庭传到全身。洛基干脆把手撑在身后，以一个蹲着的姿势，抬起屁股不断往兄长的肉棒上送。双腿大大地分开，这个姿势每次都能顶到最深处，索尔能清清楚楚地看着弟弟怎样在自己的身上欲求不满地吞吐着自己的阴茎。粗大的肉棒毫不留情地穿过肠道，像熨斗一样把褶皱都撑开抚平，每次蹭过G点都能感到甬道的收缩和颤抖，肉棒抽出的时候能看到里面红艳的媚肉被一点点带出，夹杂着透明液体，身上的人一边扭动腰身一边仰着头发出带着哭腔的浪叫，表达对屁股里肉棒的不舍，等再次进入时就把它吞得更深。

下身直立的阴茎没人照顾正可怜地冒着水珠，索尔把两个枕头放到身后撑起上半身，伸手去照顾弟弟的分身。宽厚的手掌包裹上来，拇指还在马眼大力揉搓，洛基身体一软，差点跪下来。

“专心做你的，不要管我。”索尔加大了撸动力度。

后面被插得满满的，前面被握得满满的，在双重刺激下洛基很快就射了出来。

“弟弟你好浪费，我还饿着呢。”索尔说着抓住洛基的后颈把人拉下来和自己接吻，刚刚高潮过的人儿脑子里还是一片迷茫，只是微张着嘴让兄长掠夺自己嘴里的空气。

“好……好了……我要起床……”

洛基的抗议直接被忽视，索尔抓住一只扑腾的手别到洛基背后按住，另一只手随着自己下身的挺进死死按着洛基的屁股。射过两次的阴茎已经有点麻木甚至发痛，后穴在强烈的抽插中更是红肿不堪，洛基甚至怀疑快要夹不住索尔的大家伙了，他只好一只手抓着兄长的肩膀保持稳定。

在不停地大力的冲撞下，洛基又有了要射的感觉，索尔也明显感受到了身上人的变化，呼吸和呻吟变得急促而紊乱，眼神变得涣散，下面也夹得紧紧地，现在就算天塌下来也要先把眼前的人弄舒服了。

洛基再次被压回了床里，双腿缠在兄长的腰上，索尔热切地吻了下来，此刻的洛基已经没有理智，只剩最原始的欲望，急切地渴望被占有，后穴死死地绞住入侵的阴茎，仿佛想把两个卵蛋都一起吞进来，双手紧紧抓住兄长的肩和脑袋，也不管口水一直流，二人的嘴唇一秒也不曾分开，洛基急促的呻吟都被堵回肚子里，他更想要的是兄长的吻。

“嗯……嗯……”洛基只能勉强发出奶猫般细微的呜咽声，索尔的舌头被吸得麻木，肩膀上也被掐出了深深的指甲印，快到了，索尔抬起腰上的一条腿按在了洛基肩上，下身快速地抽插了几十下，每次都蹭过那个要命的地方，洛基的尖叫声再也堵不住，别开头叫起来，索尔只好去咬他的耳垂和脖颈，怀里的人突然一阵痉挛，全身绷紧，一小股温热的稀薄精液喷到索尔小腹上——他是真的射不出东西了。连续释放两次后的洛基就像一条慵懒的蛇，柔若无骨地在床上扭动着，时不时冒出几个鼻音，靠布料的摩擦来缓解高潮的余韵。

看着身下泪眼汪汪的人，满脸情欲，双唇红肿着微微张开，吐出几声轻微的呻吟，雪白的胸口上还有两三个新的牙印和吻痕，小腹上有几滴稀薄的精液，索尔也坚持不了了，把阴茎拔出来对着洛基红肿的双唇快速撸了几把，大量的精液喷射而出，尽数填进洛基的嘴里，洛基还在迷糊中，精液吞了大半，没射准的来不及吞的就顺着嘴角流到耳后，画面色情极了。

还差点什么。

索尔俯下身在洛基身上落下一个个深吻，先是锁骨，那里娇嫩的肉被嗦了几下很快就布满了深深浅浅的印子。然后是胸口，这里的肉比较结实，索尔耐心地一口一口啃咬，留下一个个牙印，当然会痛，但是也伴随着要命的快感，索尔每咬下一口都会换来身下人甜腻的呻吟，这让他更卖力地投入到这个“工作”中。乳头被舌头裹住时洛基像被烫了一样想躲开，但是索尔吸得太紧，不仅没有躲成功，反而加大了拉扯力度，让原本已经肿胀不已的乳头被咬得更痛了。

“嘶……好痛……”洛基皱着眉头抓紧了床单，索尔却像没听见一样甚至把另一边的乳头捏着扯得更开。不得不承认，洛基是很爱这种小小的折磨的，除了有点痛，更满足的是索尔对自己的占有欲，强烈、霸道，所以现在就算痛，他也只是抓着身下的床单咬着牙享受兄长的折磨，而且心满意足。要不是已经射了三次，他很可能会在索尔的舔弄下再次勃起，仅仅是玩弄他的两个乳头就能让他爽到高潮。

这甜蜜的折磨直到乳头周围出现了血印子才停止，得到了格外关照的乳头肿得像两颗树莓。

小腹上面的精液被舔干净，疲软的阴茎上还挂着几滴，索尔照单全收。最后在大腿内侧留下两排牙印。

索尔满意地看着自己的杰作，他喜欢这样标记爱侣，碍于海拉还小，所以他现在很少在脖子上留下吻痕或咬痕，但是看不见的地方就做得很过。

躺下来把人搂进怀里，失神中的人一下子贴上了他温暖的胸膛，盖好被子后索尔一下一下地吻着怀里人头顶的黑发。二人沉沉睡去。

 

索尔睡到中午12点才起来，雨已经停了，又是艳阳高照。洛基已经帮忙做好了午饭，正在厨房装盘，海拉在花园里等弗丽嘉。

“早起看不到你你知道我有多伤心吗弟弟，就应该把你操到下不了床。”索尔从后面贴上来，双手围着洛基的腰，用鼻尖蹭着对方的耳朵，还在屁股后面恶意地顶了两下，“晚上继续啊。”

洛基过滤掉他那些不正经的荤话，自己现在腿还在打颤，胸口的两点一直在痛，每次衣服的布料摩擦都会提醒他那两个部位肿得不成样子。把手里的盘子塞到他手里：“早起？现在都12点了。”

索尔接过盘子，一只手托住洛基的后脑在那张嘴上狠狠吮了一下，舌头还趁机钻进去扫了一圈 ，甜甜的水果味在嘴里化开，索尔舔了舔嘴唇：“今天的甜点是樱桃派吗？”

洛基白了他一眼抬着汤走了出去。

 

“洛基，你多吃点樱桃。”海拉把大半个派都分到了洛基盘子里。

“噢太多了，宝贝儿，你给大家分点，我一个人吃不完。”洛基看着自己盘子里的一大半樱桃派。

“海拉，甜食吃太多不好，你别让洛基一个人全吃了。”索尔伸出叉子准备分担一些。

“不，就要洛基吃！”海拉拦住索尔。

“为什么？我也想吃！”索尔继续伸手。

“因为洛基要给我生妹妹！”海拉理直气壮。

这下所有人都愣住了，罗拉和海姆达尔直接笑了出来。

“什么生妹妹？我是男人，不会生孩子，明白吗？”洛基捏着眉骨，摸了摸海拉的头。

“亲爱的，谁告诉你洛基能生孩子的？”旁边的弗丽嘉问。

“希芙，希芙说吃樱桃就能生孩子了。”

……

好吧，看来下次还是自己给海拉上性教育课吧。

 

［完］


End file.
